Here's the fairytale, so where is my happy ending?
by Rose of Cerulean
Summary: An AshMisty fic, with a little twist, just a basic setup of the story so far, but much more to come! Enjoy! Reviews please!
1. Where is my happy ending?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any related character, mkay?  
  
Notes: An AAML fic! Ash and Misty, I wouldn't have it any other way! They don't get together right away, and the road has some real surprises in store for them, but it'll all work out, well, they hope it will....  
  
CHAPTER 1: Where is my happy ending?  
  
I have always loved fairytales, ever since before I was a trainer. Hey! Don't laugh at me!!! Guys can enjoy fairytales as much as any girl. Anyways, the part that I always loved the best was the ending, they always lived happily ever after. I knew I shouldn't expect my life to have happy endings, but I guess a part of me wanted one so much, I always had hope I would get my happy ending. Every time..it crushed a little part of me.but this broke my heart into a bazillion itty bitty pieces.  
  
Well, I suppose, before I tell you about the story, you might wanna know who I am, eh? I'm Ash Ketchum, Pallet town's very own pokemon master in- training! Not much of a title, I know, but I am working on it.Here goes nothing.errr.everything..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fate chose to smile on me, those wonderful years when I traveled with Misty and Brock, then May and her little brother.I grew more than I though was possible, in my heart, and in other places as well ; ) I returned home to Pallet, a week after announcing my arrival, hoping to find some of my friends there to welcome me back. Well, what do you know, not a soul was at my house, not even my mom. There was a note from her saying that she was out shopping with Mr. Mime. Maybe Misty and Brock had forgot about me.? Brock, maybe. But Misty?  
  
The thought of her hadn't left my mind since the day we first me. At first, I admit, I couldn't stand that red-headed girl following me around. But soon, I fell for her.and despite our constant bickering, I though she loved me as well. Yet, she didn't come to welcome me back, after a whole year!!!! 'Maybe mom didn't tell her, I guess I can call her.'  
  
I picked up the phone and dialed her number, leaving it off of video-phone. *ring* *ring*  
  
A voice, hmm, Lily I think, picked up the phone, "Like, hello?"  
  
"Um, hey, is Misty home? Could I talk to her please?" I asked  
  
"Like, who is this?" Lily asked  
  
"It's Ash."  
  
"Hey Ash!! No, Misty isn't home, she hasn't been for a week or two now, she went traipsing of to Houen , and I'm not sure when she will be home. All she said is that she was looking for something. I'll be sure to tell her you called though!" Lily said, very quickly might I add. "Oh, well, thanks" I said flatly, and then I hung up the phone.  
  
I guess I should have figured as much that not being in contact for a year would bring me and Misty apart a bit, but my heart kinda hoped everything would still be just the way it was before. Come to think of it, maybe she already has a boyfriend! She can't! Just when I was ready to tell her how I felt she has to go and get a boyfriend! How do you know she has one, idiot?  
  
"Great, now I am arguing with myself." I mumbled  
  
"Oh, is that you, honey?" my mom, Delia, called from the kitchen  
  
"Yea Mom." I replied, I must have sounded sad or something (cause I was) because my mom seemed worried that I was sick, or that something had happened in Houen.  
  
"You ok, Ash?" asked my mom, walking into the living room, and sitting down next to me.  
  
"I'm fine mom"  
  
"Oh well, that's good, cause I made you lots of food, and bought you some new things!" she replied, her usual happy self once again  
  
The prospect of food made me a little happier, I mean food is on my favorite things list, way below Misty I mean, she's number one, in my heart, my soul, and I didn't think I could love her more than I did, but I would come to be wrong.  
  
It turns out mom bought me a new set of clothes, so I threw away the ones I had been wearing in Houen.  
  
The next day, I was surprised by visit from Brock.  
  
"Brock, buddy! I missed ya man!" I shouted as he walked in the doorway  
  
"Hey Ash, long time no see! What are you doing home?" Brock replied, glad to see me  
  
I guess he must not have known I was coming home.  
  
"I just dropped by to pick up a few supplies from your mom she bough for me, the Pewter store doesn't carry it anymore." Brock informed me, "It's been hard not seeing you all this time, Ash, I really missed you. We are going to have a lot of catching up to do. I mean, a lot has changed, my brothers and sisters have grown up a lot, I am the leader of the Pewter gym again, I even have a girlfriend!"  
  
"Way to go Brock-o!" I said cheerfully, giving him a high five. Brock deserved a girlfriends, he'd been look for love for so long now. "Speaking of girls Ash, I have something very important to tell you about," Brock said seriously "And it has to do with Misty, and you being back in Kanto."  
  
A/N: I know, kinda short, but it was all I had time for right now, sorry! I hope you like my story, please review! I don't mind flames! Ja ne! More soon! ~Cate-Chan xoxo 


	2. A surprise and a cupcake

Disclaimer- Pokemon is not mine, there, ya happy now? Ehhhh?  
  
CHAPTER 2: A Surprise and a Cupcake (Super Short)  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"What about Misty?" I said, a little too eagerly  
  
"Well, did you know she left for Houen?" Brock asked  
  
"Yea, do you know why she went?" I wondered  
  
"Well, I talked to Misty just before she left. You know Ash, she was really depressed not having you around. And to top it off, she found out you were traveling with May. I think she almost blew up. She either went to go drag you back to Kanto, or to ring your neck. I can't figure out which." Brock replied  
  
"Why would she be mad if I was traveling with May?"  
  
"Don't you get it Ash? Really, that skull of yours is so thick. Can't you tell how much Misty LIKES you?" Brock said with a sigh  
  
"Of course I know she likes me!!! We traveled together for so long, we are best friends."  
  
"Dammit Ash, Misty loves you! Do you think that after all that time you would fall for her, but she wouldn't do the same?" yelled Brock  
  
"Misty loves me….wait, you know that I love…WHY THE HELL DON'T PEOPLE TELL ME ANYTHING?" Wow, I was angry  
  
"Hey hun, would you and Brock like some yummy cupcakes? I made the especially for you!!" My mom said happily from the kitchen  
  
Huh, my mother had horrible timing, I can't believe she didn't hear Brock and I yelling either…Geez, parents………I was so angry at that moment, poor mom was going to get it, and it wasn't even her fault…..  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- Sorry this is so short you guys!!!!! Some of you really seemed to like it, and I didn't want to keep you waiting forever. I'll get more up as soon as April Vacation comes around! I hope you like this, it's kinda really bad but, oh well. I'm not sure if I should continue with this story anyways. Ja ne! Review if you want to keep it going! 


	3. Ash is a mental case

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon...blah....

CHAPTER 3: Ash is a mental case

I exploded. "NO _MOTHER_ I WOULD _NOT_ LIKES SOME "YUMMY CUPCAKES". OH, BUT I'M SURE _MISTY_ WOULD _LOVE_ SOME JUST LIKE SHE _LOVES_ ME. AND I'M SURE YOU WOULD _LOVE_ TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU NEVER TOLD ME!!!!!!"

My mother frowned at me while Brock hid over in a corner, afraid he would meet with my rage as well.

"Ash Ketchum!" my mother cried "You stop screaming at me like a mental case right this instant. Of course I knew that you and Misty loved each other, but it is not up for me to tell you. You two have to let each other know." her expression softened "Now, are you ready to tell Misty how you feel?"

I looked at my feet. I had no idea how to tell Misty. I wasn't even sure I could look at her anymore. Not after I found out she loves me. I was happy that she did, but I was scared to death. Would anything come out if I tried to talk to her? Would I make things worse? Should I buy her flowers? A ring? Oh God. I'm lost.

Quietly I replied, "No mom, I don't think I'm ready to tell Misty. I have no idea what to do...."

"Oh Ash, don't give me that," my mother said "You have known Misty for years now. You _know _her. You can't wait until it's too late. You get off of your moping butt, go get Pikachu and the rest of your Pokemon, and GO FIND MISTY!"

Brock decided it would be a safe time to butt in. "Yea Ash. You know she loves you, so you don't need to worry about an answer. I can come along to help you. If anyone knows Misty as much as you do, it's me. You can count on ol' Brock!"

I sighed; with those to pushing me I had no choice. "Fine, fine. I'll tell Misty. But everything _has _to be perfect. If it's not....well..." I glanced over at Pikachu, who was sleeping by the stairs. They both got the hint.

"Ok hun," my mother replied happily "I'll go pack you things and you two will be off in a jiff! Don't forget to have a cupcake!!!" And she was the one who called me a mental case...........

2 Hours Later

Brock and I were sitting on the couch waiting for my mother because she insisted that I couldn't pack a bag to save my life....Oh well....

"Do you think your mother will ever be finished?" asked Brock, checking his watch. "She's been packing one bag for two hours!"

"Well, you know my mom Brock, she..." I was cut off as she burst through the front door, my packed bag in her hands.

"Ok Ash, I'm finished!!" She said with a cheery voice

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Where did you go? I thought you were upstairs packing my bag."

"Oh, I was," she replied "But I had to run to the store to pick up a few things..."

"Right...Well, I guess Brock and I are going to hit the road. I'll hopefully see you soon Mom!" I said as I walked over to her and took my bag. I gave her a hug and motioned for Brock to follow me. "Come on Pikachu, time to go!"

"Piiika..." he said sleepily as he jumped on my shoulder.

"Goodbye Mrs. Ketchum!"

"Goodbye Mom!"

"Bye Brock, bye Ash, see you soon!"

And with that, we were on our way to meet Misty. Well, I thought we were. Half way down the street, Brock let me know that he had a different destination first.

"Hey Ash, we need to stop in Pewter City before we head to Houen. I need to let Cera know where we are headed. Would you mind if I asked her to tag along?"

I shook my head. "That would be fine Brock.....just make it fast ok? I want to see Misty, I miss her."

"I know Ash, I know."

As we turned down the road that would take us to Pewter City, all I could think of was a red-headed girl and what she might be doing right now.....

End Chappie 3

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I was busy with school, and after that I totally forgot about this story!! I hope you all like this chapter, I wanted to give you at least something...even if it's not very long or good. There will be more updates soon!! Cate-Chan


End file.
